


Apprenticeship

by zeroism



Series: Tasseomancy [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mute Gran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroism/pseuds/zeroism
Summary: "...You want me to make coffee for youagain?"Sandalphon and Gran share coffee in the afternoon.





	Apprenticeship

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this two weeks ago and was too nervous to post it but white day has Motivated me

"...You want me to make coffee for you _again_?"

Sandalphon looks incredulously at Gran, who crosses the kitchen and sits on a stool nearby. The boy looks up at him and nods with a smile.

Sandalphon clicks his tongue. "I'm not your personal coffee machine," he mutters with no real bite, already opening the cupboard where he knows he'll find the multitude of coffee beans they've accumulated. He chooses a bag they picked up in Auguste, a milder bean that Gran had enjoyed the few times he'd served it.

When he turns back and his eyes land on Gran again, the boy looks up at him curiously, bringing his hands up to sign, _does it bother you, making coffee for me all the time?_

He could say it does — he's not Gran's maid, nor his friend, why _shouldn't_ it bother him? — but that would be a lie, he realizes, grabbing a couple of mugs. "...I don't care either way," he responds, trying to sound impartial as he settles at his coffee grinder, "I like making coffee, so it doesn't matter that it's for you."

Gran pouts a little. Sandalphon hums in place of a laugh — he may look a bit older, but this is still the same childish singularity he met last year. How he even manages to _captain_ such an impressive crew so competently is still a mystery, even now.

The boy doesn't sign again. Instead, he watches attentively, eyes fixed on his motions as he grinds, as he prepares the filter, as he pours the water. Just _looking_ , head resting on his hand, as if it's the most fascinating thing in the world.

When all that's left is waiting, Sandalphon looks at him again and breaks the silence with furrowed brows. "...Are you trying to learn? Because I can show you how to brew, you don't need to keep... watching like that."

Gran looks pensive for a moment, but shakes his head. _That's not it_ , he signs. _I just like to watch._

"Well, if you learn, then you can have coffee whenever you like," Sandalphon elaborates.

The boy's mouth stretches into a thin line, brows furrowed, as his eyes stray away from Sandalphon. _Then you wouldn't make it for me anymore_ , he moves his hands, a little uncertain.

"...Yes, that's the _point_ ," Sandalphon's voice raises with confusion and even a little frustration. "Not having to depend on me for _coffee..._ "

 _But I like it_ , he explains, pointedly looking anywhere but Sandalphon, _when you're the one making it._

"...Oh," he replies lamely, blinking instead of offering his thoughts.

 _I guess it's a little selfish,_ the boy points out, only somewhat correctly; it's not always just him, most of the time Sandalphon gets to serve Lyria and Vyrn, too. _But I like spending time with you._

It's a good thing that he can now focus on finishing up and pouring the coffee into their mugs, because he's feeling more than a little awkward.

It's true that they already had the equipment for coffee in the kitchen, so Gran could ask anyone else for it. There's plenty of full time cooks in the Grandcypher, like Lowain, Elmelaura and — not Elmott. (Somehow, the erune always, flawlessly manages to burn the coffee like a heretic.) Yet, Gran only seems to want it when Sandalphon is in the kitchen.

So does Gran want it not because it's coffee, but because it's Sandalphon's? No, that's not possible, despite what the boy just told him.

He remembers the first time the boy had coffee from the special original beans, his immediate pained expression, shakily telling him that it tasted good with furrowed brows. Remembers Lucifer's smile at his response, simply happy to have shared some of his brew with—

He has to quickly jerk back the pot, so lost in thought he almost overfilled the cup he's serving.

Gran looks at him with a questioning look, so blissfully oblivious to the painful memories. Sandalphon shakes his head in response, handing Gran the cup that _isn't_ dangerously full. The boy eagerly takes it, adding a little sugar and milk to it, as Sandalphon expected, a pleased expression on his face as he brings the cup up and lightly blows.

Sandalphon looks into his own cup, dark and fragrant, thinking.

How much he would have liked this opportunity, to serve his coffee to Lucifer one last time.

He's had an idea, but he doesn't know how it'll be received. By all means, he shouldn't even suggest it; he doesn't intend to stay in the Grandcypher much longer. But...

"Singularity," he calls softly, hoping to get the boy's attention. When he has it, though, it suddenly becomes harder to talk. "Next time, I'll teach you how to brew coffee, so..."

Gran blinks at him. Always patiently waiting for him to finish his thought. It's so much more embarrassing, knowing he has Gran's full attention like this — "...So when you get good at it, I'd like you to... make some for me, too."

The captain looks at him with wide, sparkling eyes, a wide smile forming on his lips. With absolute delight, he nods vigorously, flashing Sandalphon a grin.

He doesn't know exactly what he's signed up for, but of all the things this world has to offer, a cup of coffee from the singularity doesn't sound too bad.


End file.
